Time of Dying: SAMURAI LEGEND MUSASHI
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Amazing where one's thoughts will land him upon his deathbed. It's usually a reflection of one's life. Family, friends, loved ones…even the coldest of hearts can end up in such a place. Even the coldest of hearts can feel regret.


Summary: Amazing where one's thoughts will land him upon his deathbed. It's usually a reflection of one's life. Family, friends, loved ones…even the coldest of hearts can end up in such a place. Even the coldest of hearts can feel regret.

Skippy's Words: Kay…well…I'm pretty sure no one will ever read this…so I'll say this. I love this game and the characters. Mostly Rothschild and Shiraz. Now-I've played this game too many times through so I know personalities but…I'm terrible at stayin' in character but I will try. Also-there is like…no background on characters so I obviously had to give them one. Shiraz's is a bit odd. He's a man of mystery so I gave him depth. I hope no one minds. Well anyway, here's to tryin'. I can't fail too much, I've only found one other story out there with these two and it's not finished so I'm tryin'.

Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: The great song that inspired this short piece of work belongs to Three Days Grace, if you haven't heard this song you should check it out. The band too. It 's a great band. Also, Samurai Legend Musashi and all it's characters belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing besides bad writin' skills. Sorry about that by the way.

Time of Dying

It's a simple task really. Wait about as the pest known as Musashi steps foot onto Rampart Isle. At that very instant, President Gandrake's plan is rolled into action.

Along with Rothschild. However his plan requires much more patience. It involved such a trait because he needed the young hero to join his side. Only then could the blonde obtain what he desired most.

Until then, he waits.

Incredibly narrow eyes scan the surrounding area. The room blinks occasionally, a hum emanating from the metallic prison which holds none other then Princess Mycella. The foreign man watches for a moment as the beauty rests in the pink bubble, bound and lifeless. He assumes that Musashi is crossing blades with what would most likely be Glogg and Riesling. Though the two are both skilled men of combat, Rothschild was sure Musashi wouldn't have too much trouble with the duo. And Malbec, though brilliant, wasn't really to be relied on for support of battle.

Now, Shiraz was a toss up on the fight. The man is skilled. He is brilliant. His tongue is acidic as his moves in a fight. Truly a force to be against, and after hearing of the man's past it's no wonder.

Before the older man's mind can wander farther into the subject of the sasori, the quick pace of frantic footsteps catches his attention. Finally, the reason of his being in this metallic room shows himself. The man couldn't help but feel a bit of concern for the purple haired man considering the situation they had managed to put themselves in. If Musashi was here, that would mean that the possibility that he would be…

He could only shake his head of those thoughts. Now was not the time for such trivial things.

As expected, the youthful headache makes his appearance, dashing toward the princess in lockdown. Long brown hair trailing a few feet behind him, Rothschild advances. "Well, well, well, I see you've made it passed the buffoons" is soothed out in the familiar coy tone that comes with the English man's tongue.

After running his eyes over the princess he swore to protect, Musashi Miyamoto swings about, a rather angry look on his face. Within a second, cyan blue eyes lock into the hidden eyes of ice blue. "I'm warnin' you, outta the way!" If Rothschild hadn't known any better, he'd say that there was actually a loathing tone in the hero's voice.

It didn't take a genius to see the man was angry with the situation. Ignoring the hot temper presented to him, Rothschild simply gives a curt nod. It was time to put his plan into action. "Rushing over to rescue the princess, are we?" The obvious was stated with almost a mockery as the man continues. Musashi could only wish he hadn't expected such rudeness. "If so, I believe we can arrange an equitable exchange" the man offers, stepping forward in a more humble fashion then advancing for a fight.

This the young man hadn't expected. "A what?"

"Give me the five swords and I will release the princess. Now that sounds like a fair trade, doesn't it?" Seems Rothschild will go with blunt, seeing as with the young samurai it was really the only way to get anything to click inside his head.

Hesitant, Musashi pretends to ponder over the proposition. "Hmm…" Pulling out his old ore, Musashi sets the end on the ground to lean over the handle. This was too easy. "So the deal is, you get the swords and I get the girl?" He knew this was not going any where good.

Seeing this was not going to work, Rothschild changes his tactic. Surely if the man helped all of the little mystics he would help a man for a bit of a better cause, right? "Or better yet…" To show good intentions, the man in the blue coat opens his arms a bit, hands open in a good mannered gesture. "We join forces. How does that sound? Together we could overthrow Gandrake." Perhaps a bit of truth. "You stand no chance against him alone, nor do I. But with two of us-and the swords-victory is within reach. You can rescue the girl at your leisure when we're through."

The samurai's take on the offer was not quite what he had expected.

"Two against one? That seems a bit of a wuss move to me."

Nearly taken aback with such a comment, the blonde keeps his composure. "I prefer the term 'strategist.' Rising through the ranks here requires an appreciation for certain…tactics."

"And makes backstabbing a breeze."

"Backstabbing?" Though true, the man has about heard enough with what the youth has to say. It was getting annoying. "I'm already next in line. I'm simply expediting the inevitable. Perfectly reasonable." By this point, even Musashi could see the man simmering his own temper to keep his cool. "Now, I'll ask you once more. Will you join me?"

A smirk shows on the cocky hero. "No. But I will kick your butt! Cowards like you need to be taught a lesson. And I'm the guy to teach it."

With a scowl, Rothschild lowers his arms. He really hated to see such a great plan crumble because of some idiot with morals. Well he had about enough of this game. "It seems I overestimated you. What a pity." Blonde locks sway slightly as the irritated man shakes his head at the disgrace before him. "Clearly you fail to recognize the potential of this opportunity. Then so be it. But before you die, know this: Mycella is infusing the Archnebulus with her magic even as we speak. Generating more then enough energy to launch our fortress into the skies. Her powers simply are astonishing. Your little princess will serve us well after you're gone."

"That's it! Break out your books. School's in session!"

Grinding his teeth, the older man wanted to maim the cocky bastard. He had enough. "You just don't understand. I will have the swords, one way or another." Drawing his weapon, Rothschild starts the fight that would either change his life for the better or end it.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

He wasn't sure how this happened. Exhausted, Rothschild had missed an attack. He failed to block a swing with one of the treasured swords and just like that everything slowed down. He lost his balance. Panic flooded the blonde as he falls backwards over the edge, dropping his wand sword in an attempt to keep himself balance. It was over. He couldn't catch himself. He fell.

With Musashi fading from the edge, Rothschild finds himself falling down the shaft. By the time he saw the bottom steel floor, there was the sound of impact.

Then nothing.

No feeling. No sight. No sounds. Just an eerie blackness, which was quickly followed by pain. The human felt as if he couldn't breathe. Hell, he was sure he was dead until he opened his eyes. Though incredibly blurry, the shine of metal greeted him with distain of his failure.

Then everything rushes to him. Shadows melted to blurry images and steel forces. The silence broken by the distant grinding rushed to the ears. Then the pain. Just like that a dead man awakes.

Violently, the male gasps for air, unable to move for a while, stunned by such impact.

He failed. Everything he was working so hard to achieve, gone. Just like that. Either Musashi or Gandrake was going to win and it did not matter who. Rothschild just knew he was now out of the picture.

Trembling, arms in blood stained sleeves move about awkwardly. The English man fumbles but manages to lift himself up with a great deal of effort. Swiping his wand, the man uses it as a crutch. Trudging up the stairs he heads for a desperate attack. One that had to succeed for no one to make it. If he could not win, no one would. With all his energy, the man struggles up the winding staircase, pushing himself to hurry, refusing to be defeated.

He ignores the pain, the throbbing, the blood, everything that warned him that death was coming up soon. There was no denying it. There was only acceptance. There was only defeat.

Eventually, voices are heard. First was one that belonged to that blasted female.

"I'm so happy. Um…I have a favor to ask." Princess Mycella was the obvious. Apparently she's perfectly fine if a bit worn out as told by her tone of voice.

"Sure, name it." Musashi replies, quite happily in fact, as if he was never even in a battle.

The voices were faint, and Rothschild does not care what so ever. "Promise me you'll make it. Gandrake's powers are truly terrifying." There is a bit of fear from that stubborn princess.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, no dyin'. I promise. We'll both get back to Antheum in one piece." By this point, Rothschild had reached the top of the stairs and is forced to wait out the conversation less he wished to start another fight, which he hadn't.

"Great. I will now cast a spell to ensure your victory." The girl sure was confident, however it melted away shortly after, into that of…nervousness? Rothschild knew this wouldn't be good. Not with the two young love birds. "Um…you'd better close your eyes."

"Sure. Let'er rip."

It's at this point the blonde just wanted to hurl as he turns away. Seeing the princess lean upward to the man was more then what he needed to see.

"Hey! What was that!?"

"Oh, that was the spell of certain victory."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Stomach churning, the man waits. Not long seeing as how the two left right after the kiss, or the so called _spell of victory_ from the princess. Once the two left the stage room, the blonde made his move. Heaving himself onto the stage, he makes his way to the main platform, where Mycella had been held in not ten minutes ago.

By this point, the only thing keeping this man alive was his rage. "Insolent whelp!" is growled lowly under a slight pant of agony as Rothschild rests all his weight on the holding cell base. By now, the man could hardly see straight and his entire body was trembling. "Think you've outwitted me?" A small cackle erupts from the mans throat as he slams his fist over a button kept hidden in case this had failed. "I think not!"

Feeling the vibration, Rothschild cut the strain on his body, collapsing to the grated floor, dropping his clutch of a weapon. All he could do now was wait for Death's embrace. He knew was coming up shortly.

Lights flashed red around him as the room continues to shake, some metal bindings bending out of shape. There was a hum however Rothschild was able to tune that out, including the alarm blaring off it's warning. His mind was elsewhere. Probably where it should have been before he pushed such a button.

However he had been angry at the time and as such had a one track mind. Tunnel vision. And just like that he questioned it.

He wasn't even sure if Musashi killed Shiraz. The jungle man couldn't possibly be defeated by such a fool. Yet, Shiraz was a man of his duties and if he was ordered to fight until death he would…without hesitation. And he wouldn't put it past Gandrake to exploit this order full aware of the man's word and pride.

Despite the fact he was dying, all the blonde could think about was…the beginning of it all.

_I will not die_

_(I will not die)_

_I will survive_

"Settle down, settle down everyone. President Gandrake has the most important of news to share." The voice of Clochette echoes through the empty vast that is the Gandrake Enterprise main conference hall. And like usual, she is ignored.

"I'm gettin' awfully sick of your puttin' me down Shorty!" Shouts the fiery red head, Riesling.

The youngest member of the company simply rolls his eyes. "Well if you would stop makin' it so easy-"

"That's it, I swear I'm gonna pound ya one!"

Laughter escapes the darker skinned man, Glogg. "Ya blokes really should hurry on outside to finish this. Can't see ya fightin' with so much air between you all now can I?" He is the one who usually provokes Riesling's anger further, even if he is not involved in said argument.

Already use to such bickering, Rothschild just waits for Gandrake to make his appearance, almost eager to hear what the news was. He knew Gandrake was looking for another member to finish the five boards however he was sure the search would not be complete so soon. After all, Glogg and Riesling were here before him and until he saw the two fight, the blonde man had thought that Gandrake was a little hasty in the decision making.

Like usual, some one loses her temper first. "Everyone listen to me!" The outburst startles a few, all eyes peering over. "Good." Is played out, as though nothing had happened, her anger gone and out of the way. Women were so irrational and unreasonable. "As I said, President Gandrake has news he wishes to discuss with everyone."

Almost on cue, the president slips out of his doors on a large platform, a person in tow. This person automatically catching all the attention of the four boards. Rothschild had honestly never meet such a person like this much less saw such a creature. He was human shaped however…so much more.

"Whoa dude-" was heard from Riesling. The simple statement couldn't even be criticized by Malbec. And no wonder. Everyone had the same expression on their faces to seeing such a person.

Next to the president stood a tall and lanky man. Half of his face covered by long hair, the royal purple shining brilliantly in sheer health, the length going down to the man's backside. Pointed ears and pale skin were what greeted the eyes. The one thing that could not be avoided was the man's face, at least what could be seen. His face serious and callous with eyes that burn maliciously yet brightly, a fierce crimson. Trailing behind him was a metallic tail with a stinger hooking the end, the motion of the appendage fluid, nearly hypnotic. Just looking at the man made the men in the room shiver with a sense of dread. He had the look and aura of a cold-blooded killer.

Then Gandrake spoke, unafraid of this creature. "This is Shiraz Sadistica, as of now, Director of Intelligence. I do hope everyone can get along enough to function properly, even with a new addition." The man waves lazily, motioning to the new man then around the room. His expression was normal, all serious and business. If everyone wasn't so occupied with the new creature someone would have spoken up.

"Well, Shiraz," Clochette addresses, hoping to get the meeting over with, not really liking the new man despite his good looks. It was obvious she would not be able to work the man like she works Glogg or Riesling. In other words, he was useless to her woman wants and needs to control men. "I shall introduce you to everyone you will be working with." Cruel red eyes look over the woman, then the four men before him. Obviously he was not a big man of speaking since he did not in any way look like a shy man. "First we have the Director of Security, Riesling Tyree."

The red head looks over the man again, unsure of really how to react to such a soulless stare. This Shiraz just gave him the chills. "Yeah…I'll just keep to myself on this one." Is all he could really say so long as he is clueless as to the other man's true intentions and abilities. It almost seemed like the new male was sucking out all the comfort in the room and replacing it with a sense of awkwardness and fear.

"Seriously?" The Maiden of the Void could only ask. An honest reaction really considering it was Riesling who was keeping quiet.

"Oh shut up woman and get on with the introductions. I wanna go and whoop Shorty's ass to the dirt."

Upon hearing his nickname, Malbec whips his head about, furious by the cheap shot. "Why you insignificant little-"

"Save the fighting for later." Clochette intercedes, slamming her hands on the metal sides of the board before her. She really wanted to leave.

"Yeah yeah yeah" was more or less heard from both parties.

"Moving on, that there is Malbec Kristoph, Director of Research and Development." Clochette continues.

It's now Shiraz chooses to speak, perplexed by his employer. "A mere child?"

Before Malbec could react, Gandrake speaks up. "Though young Kristoph is gifted with astonishing intelligence. He is by no means a mere child."

Contemplating over such words, the purple haired man leaves it seeing as how the president hand selected each individual here. "Very well then. My apologies for the outburst." Accepting such respectful apologies, Gandrake motions to the woman to move on since she started.

"Right, Rothschild Angelo, Director of Administrations."

Upon hearing his name and title, the blonde gives a respectful bow, not saying a word. For a fraction of a second, the two men look over one another. Both examining the other's build and stance.

"And that leaves Ducasse Tyson." Clochette finishes off.

Almost offended, Glogg speaks up. "Yeah, don't call me that wench. I go by Glogg." The man introduces himself, hoisting his anchor over his shoulder. "Nice ta meet ya there."

By this point all Shiraz can really do is give a bow. "It certainly was…interesting to meet my fellow recruits." The man rasps, not really interested at the moment.

With a look from the president, Clochette talks once again. "Well, I suppose that concludes the meeting for today." The woman looks over to the new man. "I will escort you around the surrounding area quick and then show you your room in the chambers tower where you will now live, alright?" She is answered with a brief nod. "Good."

Rothschild watches as the peculiar man leaves with Gandrake and Clochette. Even he was unable to deny the fact that he was curious of this Shiraz Sadistica.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Though curious about the new guy, days passed and it seemed as though he fell of the face of the world. Not that it affected Rothschild in any way. Though the chit chat-or arguing-of Riesling and Malbec were beginning to get on his nerves. It was late and four of the five directors were in the living chambers lobby, the blonde trying to read a book. Every day it was the same. Riesling opens his mouth and teases Malbec, who retaliates with a crude joke that the other man can't understand. Usually ending in a fight that Glogg antagonizes.

Deciding to leave before a fight actually breaks out, the English man closes his book and gets to his feet. Before he can get too far however a new figure catches his attention. "Oh? So you're alive?" He speaks gently, half surprised for some reason. Nevertheless the taller man had not seemed all that amused by the joke. The near fight is cut short, everyone looking over at the newcomer whom they haven't seen since the day they were introduced to him.

Disregarding the quip, Shiraz saunters into the room, observing his surroundings, people included. Malbec's face just lights up, obviously fascinated. It clicked in his head the other day what species the new worker was. "I've read about your race but I've never thought I'd ever get to see one." The youth says with sheer excitement, examining the other man's extra appendage, causing him to get a few looks.

"Race?" Riesling echoes, a bit confused. Last he checked there were mystics and humans. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Since Picodon Jungle is so large and unexplored there's more then enough room for there to be _adapted_ humans and human species that have yet to be discovered." Is answered by none other then Malbec, earning a bit of a look of surprise from the much taller man. He hadn't known there was information of his kind outside Picodon.

Confusion contorts the red head's expression. "So…what the hell is he then?"

"A Sasori. A sort of…well, a human hybrid mechanical scorpion I suppose." The young genius answers, looking over to the red head. "However I've only read very old files and books about the Sasori and even then the information was incredibly bias and unreliable." His attention returns to the man, who is not very impressed about becoming a guinea pig.

"Riiiiight." Is all the red head can really say, the information sort of lost on him. All he got out of it was that Shiraz is a type of robot. A human…scorpion…robot…thing. "So where the hell have you been? It's been more then a week. We thought you bailed on us."

"Occupied." Is the simple reply.

Glogg sits down in a chair. "Do tell. We ain't got much else to do but listen. Hell, before you walked on in the most entertainin' thing was watchin' these two beat one anoth'a." The accent is thick but easy to figure out at least.

Letting it, the adapted human settles to appease the group of humans he must work with. "Very well then. I was merely in my chambers, preparing for an upcoming affair for my people. Though absent from my home in Jyakyou I am still loyal to my blood."

Riesling is unable to stop himself from asking, though if he hadn't someone else would've. "What is it?"

Idly gazing at his metal claws, the red eyed man answers. "This month Sasori fast in memory of our lineages many centuries ago. It was designed to remind us of our ancestry, when our people first freed themselves from the grasps of human slave owners into the complexity of the jungle for safety, which is addressed as the Great Migration. Upon escaping Sasori starved until they found a settlement to reside in, which later became Jyakyou."

Though neat to hear, there was a question from the little genius. His readings told him differently. His readings said that the Sasori attacked humans. Then again if there were slaves involved an escape could be seen as an attack on mankind. "Slave owners? There's no history of the human race enslaving-"

"Young Kristoph, humans have enslaved many jungle races in ancient times. The goto, the akarosa, the ripper bats, even the picobeans and shadowbeans. Just ask any of the jungle races and they will tell you that there is history of slavery due to humans." The disruption surprised Malbec, who can only stare as he is fed new information he never even questioned before, which includes the bit about slavery and the added list of jungle races he's never even heard of. There was so much to learn from this man.

"I…I see…" Malbec mutters, still quite fascinated.

As the questions poured, Rothschild sits quietly, listening. Examining the other man. Shiraz was brutally honest, with a bit of an acid tongue to quip it with. However, while observing the man interact with the other three, the blonde noticed that Shiraz seemed to avoid any questions about himself personally. He freely answered questions about his race, the jungle and Sasori history however…nothing about his own past or even likes or dislikes.

Though the man makes it a point not to be interested in others as to not ruin the plan he has set in motion, Rothschild could not help but be curious about this man.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Rothschild watched as Shiraz continued to do his job, nearly making everyone else in the company look bad with how well he accomplished things. Without lip he did as told, specifically and exactly as told and within the time frame. He always obeyed, asked few questions. Never once questioned Gandrake and his intentions even when it came to his home the Picodon Jungle.

Through out the weeks that the so called Sasori remained within Gandrake's walls he managed to keep himself scarce. Hidden.

Curiosity got the better of the English man.

Having just received his dinner the purpled haired man caught his eye. I the corner of the cafeteria there sat Shiraz. Unable to stop himself, the blonde walks over. As he does so he notices that the jungle creature is reading a rather old book. One that Rothschild can honestly say he's never seen before.

Red eyes dart over upon hearing footsteps, just in time to see the smaller framed blonde sit across from him at his table. A bit surprised, Shiraz lifts his head, swallowing his bit of food he had cooked himself. "May I help you, Angelo?" is asked slowly if cautiously.

The blonde remained not at all effected by the slight hostility the other displayed to him in the question. "Perhaps." The man speaks as he settles himself down. "I have not seen much of you and I'm getting rather bored of the company otherwise." Rothschild motions to the rest of the people, which included ordinary humans and the other directors.

Shiraz uses his ears instead of his eyes to examine the room. "Acceptable." The man closes his book and sets it aside, metallic claws scraping the surface slightly. "I had assumed others would leave me alone."

Rothschild's eyes loom over the book. "Well that was a safe assumption Sadistica." Reading the text, a puzzled look appears on his face. "Pardon my asking but what exactly are you reading exactly? It is not in English nor does it look like Gandrake's native tongue…Japanese if I remember correctly." The man remembers the older samurai. He spoke oddly at first before recognizing that the people here spoke English. As to be expected with someone from a different world.

Glancing over the leather book, Shiraz is curious about this Japanese tongue. "Oh, Gandrake presented to me an ancient manuscript he had stolen from the Archives of Antheum. He had needed some information from it however as it turns out neither human nor mystic recognize the language used." The cruel Sasori explains slowly, picking up a small amount of meat from his plate with chopsticks. As it nears the man's pale lips a tongue snakes out, grasping onto the hunk of what looked like raw meat before it returning to his mouth, chewing then taking place.

A bit surprised by the length of the other man's tongue Rothschild dismisses it, separating his own food on his plate. All things considered the wild man from the jungle had great table manners. "An ancient language you say? Odd…I've never heard of such a thing." In truth, the blonde knew of a time where images were used back before there was an established language but… "Had he tried Malbec?"

His answer is a nod. "He had however it matters little. I know the language." Shiraz mentions without much thought, continuing his dinner.

"Oh? How so if it is lost?"

A soft chuckle is heard from the throat of the Sasori. "Lost to humans perhaps. However it is the native tongue to most in the Picodon Jungle."

"Of course it is…" It was beginning to be quite obvious. _Apparently_ the jungle species are far superior then the rest of the world.

The two ate in quiet company for quite some time until Rothschild asked yet another question. "What exactly are you eating?" He figured the various plants were herbs found outside naturally along with the berries. But the meat…it looked so much richer however he wasn't sure how cooked it was either.

"Various herbs and berries from the small amount of wilderness that Gandrake has yet to root up" is his simple answer. "Or were you asking about the meat?" Shiraz let a rather amused look take his handsome features.

"The meat." Rothschild is not impressed.

Picking up another hunk of flesh, Shiraz smiles rather devilishly. "A delicacy from Jyakyou that is considered a rare indulgence since they do not live in the jungle. However I get to spoil myself since there is an number of the vermin living here." He gets a look from the blonde across from him. "It's a very rich and sweet meat. Very addictive once you've taste such divine flavor." A very questioning and hesitant look.

"You're…" Rothschild was taken aback by such declaration. "You're eating human flesh…"

"Correct." The man continues his dinner. The English man however lost his desire for his meal.

_I will not die_

_(I will not die)_

_I will survive_

Many more weeks went by and within that time Shiraz became more accustomed to the human ways of life as the four other directors became more accustomed to Shiraz and his traditional followings of his blood. His instincts however were a whole different thing however.

His entire life tuned to perfectly hunt without fail has made him sensitive to various things. Such as flashing lights, which caused him headaches. Caffeine, which made his quick reflexes more high strung and spontaneous. Various hums of machines cause him to calm down, almost to a dazed like state if left inactive for too long. The worst however was the occasional machine of Malbec's, which would send of a sound. A sound that immediately brought the dignified man to his knees in agony.

But nothing beat this.

"You wish to take how long of a vacation?" Gandrake echoes, surprised by such a request. He was not the only one with such an expression of shock either, everyone else had one as well, all aside from Shiraz.

Speaking of Shiraz, the man spoke up once again. "I wish to take about a week off from my duties." Is asked once again.

Clochette opens her mouth. "How could you ask such a thing? Gandrake is about to start his company's true intentions. You cannot be gone for when that happens. He needs you as much as he needs everyone else here!" The woman stomps, angry by such a rude request. Her boss spent a lot of time on this project, he has plans to launch it and nothing will stop him.

"That's true." Malbec speaks up. "We have everything set up and appointed for, there is no point in waiting when there is nothing more to do."

With a sigh, Gandrake responds. "As to what reason would you need a week off for, exactly?"

"You're not seriously thinking of-"

"Quiet Clochette." Gandrake orders, getting what he desired from the girl.

With a slight silence, Shiraz was a little hesitant. Something no one ever saw on the man before. "Should I assume your assistant had not handed you the letter of request I wrote for you?" The man tries the not so direct approach, finding this to be a little too personal to share.

All eyes fall on the purple haired gal. "What?! Don't you dare put this on me!" She nearly screeches.

"Clochette," the boss starts. "Had Sadistica given you a permit of request to hand to me?"

The girl opens her binder. "I don't remember." Paging through the thick book quickly, the Clochette sputters on with her talking. Everyone forced to listen. "If he had told me it was a request for a week off I probably would've just thrown the thing away. We don't have the vacation days anyway and-oh, here it is." The maiden blinks, pulling it out.

Shaking his head, Gandrake sighs. "What does it say?"

As expected, Clochette opens the envelope and opens the paper. "Let's see…request…days off…six to eight days…unsure…heat?" The purple haired assistant blinks at this. "What the hell is a heat?"

Malbec's eyes light up in great surprise. "Heat? Your species actually go into heat?"

Not impressed, Shiraz answers before anyone else can. "It is a time of year when a Sasori become-"

"A bunch'a horny-ass animals." Glogg interrupts. Immediately he gets a glare from the jungle creature. "Guessin' it's the same principles as our dog growin' up. Every so often she'd go inta heat, roll 'round on the floor and bark in hopes somethin' would eventually-"

Shiraz was not going to allow another word from the blunt man. "Either way, you will have to put a delay on your plan. If I were rejected I would be unable to work. One way is just safer as I will be in the confides of my room." By this point, Shiraz's tail twitches franticly in frustration, a scowl present on his pretty face as one of his fangs poke over his bottom lip.

Gandrake could hardly keep in his amusement. "And you're sure about the time frame?"

"It takes about two days when I have rational thought then three days when I lose all control of my body and give into the ravenous lust that lives within my blood and about two days for it to depart me." This was something he really would have preferred to have spoke to his president one on one with. He really loathed that woman.

With a small nod, Gandrake speaks. "Alright. When you feel this time nearing let me know and I will give you the time needed. I will busy the others until your return." Immediately the president goes over his thoughts to make sure everything has been done properly and if anything needed improvements. One can never be too careful in preparing for a dastardly plot in enslavement and taking over the world. The man thought things over so much that he became deaf to the conversation shortly after.

And boy could Clochette not keep this one to herself. "So…" The woman bends over her desk nicely, catching the attention of Riesling and Glogg, the only two in the room of whom really chased skirts anyway. Malbec is much too young to worry over such things and even if he were older it is most likely that he would still be oblivious to such tones and natures…however if one were to look over his female prototype bots…well…

As for Gandrake it was obvious, he was much too fixated on this company obsession of his. Rothschild appeared to be obsessed with his own ambitions. And Shiraz was just so bizarre that it seems like any and all humans are just beneath him. Some days he didn't even sound human.

Clochette's voice hums in the empty room once again. "Need anything for this…heat of yours?" is asked cutely, the cursed woman giving a devilish smile. She was greatly amused and quite frankly is probably the only person in the world who would try such a move with the heartless man whom feasts upon human flesh and has a razor sharp tongue.

The target of her bristles visibly, eyes narrowing treacherously and brows furrowing in vehemence. "I would never stoop so low as to ask you, of all people, for such a fixation." Shiraz nearly growls, managing to contain his anger, surprising everyone in the surrounding room.

"Damn man," Riesling cowers a bit from such a soulless glare. "The hell dude? It was just a joke." The cocky attitude returns to the youth. "How bad can it be anyways? So you go into heat like an animal."

Malbec rolls his eyes. "Do you have any idea what the seasonal tides do to beings and animals of nature?" Motioning with his hands as he speaks, the brunette continues his assault on the dimwit he is forced to work with. "Chemical reactions form in the body forcing the muscles and skin to become hyper-sensitive." The young genius gets a few looks as he speaks of certain emotional aspects of life like a scientific fact. Such is the purity of youth, "Meanwhile the sense of smell and touch is heightened while sight and rationality goes down. The body over heats and through intercourse-or other vigorous activities-does the body cool down."

No one catches the growl humming from a pale throat. "It does not matter what happens to me or what I am reduced to. I merely requested time off, which was granted to me." It is quite obvious that the man is angry though he does try to contain himself. "There should be no further questioning or conversing over something that does not involve anyone else in this room."

This growl brought Gandrake back into reality. Through the short silence and awkwardness the Maiden of the Void opens her mouth to speak however she is put in her place by her sugar daddy. "Enough. Glogg, mend the stations for the mines, I believe the tunnels might require more time."

"Gotcha covered Boss."

"Riesling, go over the information on the fire beast's location. I want it tracked down at all times until the Maidens of Fire are brought into the picture."

"A'ight Prez."

"Good. Rothschild, make sure we have all the necessary details for the capture of the princess and the Maiden of Earth. The preparation will fail if those two steps are not properly executed."

"Yes sir."

"And Malbec, Arachnolia's memory must be completely wiped clean when you transform the wretched guardian or sit will stray an attack."

"I understand. I will check over all the essential papers and blueprints."

"And Shiraz?"

"Yes, President Gandrake?"

"You are to report to me once you've gained your senses. The plan will start immediately after. I will allow no more delays to what I've been setting up."

As Gandrake went on about this meeting, Rothschild was unaware of how in tune with nature the taller man really was. He understood instincts and such however…this honestly seemed like something that would get in the way.

Now if only Gandrake's words kept up.

The board leaders showed no mercy on the soon to be horny mess of the dignified Shiraz. Within moments after the meeting he was being harassed in the hallway which leads to the living chambers. "So, Shiraz, what exactly do you do during this time of the year?" Clochette was unable to resist following along with the boys.

Riesling's big mouth opens up next. "Do ya,like, get some girls or somethin'?"

It's about this time Shiraz decides to answer their questions before the lot of humans make assumptions or make up their own conclusions. The man lets out a sigh of defeat. Humans were sometimes not worth the trouble or worth. "It is traditional to find a mate during the season. Once mated it is similar to the state of what you would call wedded. The bond is held dear and is an incredible sacred joining of two Sasori lives."

The dark skinned man speaks strongly. "So ya don't just fool 'round? Sounds damn serious and hasty of a move to just run out there and find yerself a mate."

Disgusted with the idea, it takes more then it should to not slice open the filthy man. However it rings in the back of the beast's mind that humans think much differently. Live differently. He knew of such things when he left Picodon. "A few of the newer generations might however one is most fertile during their time of heat so mating with another foolishly will have nasty consequences."

"Ah." Glogg answers. "And I should assume that if ya have a lil' runt that-"

"Of course we take care of the offspring." The man spins his head in alert disgust. "We never abandon our own kind in any type of situation be it the elder or the young." Picking up his pace, Shiraz just wanted to lock himself up in his room. Behind the safety of that steel door and away from these human pests.

Oh, again, Clochette could not keep her pretty mouth closed. "So have you ever mated before, handsome?"

She is met with a sort of awkward silence.

"Shit mech, yer tellin' me that yer still a bloody virgin?" Glogg practically gasps out in surprise. "Holy hell, you are." The man laughs a bit.

"And what is it that you find so humorous?" Malbec requires of the brute. "Mating is an important event in the Sasori way of life. Once bonded they keep that bond until death. They mate for life."

"So he never had sex." Replies the fiery red head. "Big deal."

"Have you ever been interested in anyone before?" The priestess couldn't care less about the Sasori ways of life like Malbec was. She asked personal questions. No matter how awkward it was.

Once again she is met with a type of silence however this one was different.

"No way!" The girl is unable to contain her entertainment on the subject. "You so have!" Even Rothschild, who had remained silent and behind the group was listening. He never wouldn't guessed. Shiraz seemed the solitary type through and through.

"You…you misunderstand the situation woman…" Shiraz speaks slowly. "I do not wish to talk about it."

"You never do." Is hummed softly into the air, the girl being unaffected by the man's expression. "C'mon. You should really share about yourself a little."

"I was to wed the chief's daughter, Tirez however…things became complicated…and the binding ceremony was cancelled." Shiraz spoke softly. Slowly. He is full aware of the eyes that stare into him however by this time he is in another world. Or more so a different time.

It was Rothschild who spoke, being able to pick up on expressions and body language. "You actually cherished the lass."

Just like that Shiraz was put to a stop. Standing in the silver hallway, the heartless man gazes forward with a distant look. It seemed that he even had a pained expression on his handsome features.

It didn't take a genius to realize the truth.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Everything was set into motion. The princess was brought to base along with the other maidens. The plan more or less started without too much of a problem aside from a samurai who called himself Musashi came trudging about.

Then everything went to shit.

Now Gandrake Enterprise's boss and founder is beyond pissed. And even scrambling to keep up his plot in motion with what resources he has left. And the board directors thought they were busy before. Their boss have them working whenever possible now, refusing to admit defeat. Nothing-and nothing-was going to defeat his purpose.

"Instead of allowing the runt to live Gandrake should've wiped him out when Musashi ran off with that bitch the first time." Shiraz yawns, stretching a bit across the unfamiliar bed. "If one sees even the slightest spark of rebellion or failure it should be snuffed out."

Everyone has been working overtime and by this point all were exhausted. "True however I do believe that the man loves a challenge." Rothschild concludes, writing down his reviews and work for the night. He wasted another night as a slave for Gandrake, who was busy doing who knows what. "I suppose it was more of a pride thing."

"Hmm…" the purple haired man purrs, pushing the books aside and resting on a pillow. "That kind of personality kills fools in the jungle."

"?" Curious, the English man looks over. "I suppose I can see that." He decides to call it a night, setting his things aside. He could ask about his visitor or send the scorpion man back into his own room. "Sadistica, I've been wondering…"

"About myself?"

"Yes." The blonde speaks, running his fingers through his gelled hair. "As much as I hate to admit it, that Clochette is right. You never speak of yourself."

"You either, Angelo."

"True however I do not get hot and bothered when questioned."

As if thinking about it, Shiraz looks over the blonde. He trusted this man more then he has trusted any other human. "There is not much to tell" is how this is started, catching blue eyes though hidden. "I grew up in Jyakyou with my family. Tirez and I were childhood friends. We had plans to wed when the chief selected me to wed his daughter after the death of his son."

Listening, Rothschild found himself suddenly questioning more then this man. He never thought about the vast difference of lives the two led.

"Then it was thought that I had killed the future chief and as such my mate was taken from me and I was exiled from my homeland." Shiraz finishes quickly.

"Had you killed the man?"

"No. I was present however a Great Crimson Gorger had found him. There was nothing I could do."

There is an all too familiar tone in the pale man's tone. "It doesn't seem like you cared much as to if he lived or died." He is greeted with a cruel grin. "It matters little now. At the time I may have cared however I was young and naïve. Foolish. Humans taught me the truths of the world as did the jungle."

"And what lessons are those?"

The air quickly grew heavy, the stare from red eyes even intimidated the English man, who rarely backs down from such tactics. The creature of the jungle leans forward, dangerously close to the human. A strange scent filling Rothschild's senses as he breaths in a strong toxic scent traced over with what he would guess was honey or nectar. Then his low voice breaks the silence. "By no means trust anyone." There is anger in the statement, something that was not ignored by the English man. He recognized that tone. Rothschild has heard it in his own voice. His own words.

"It is a fact of life only a few embrace in time, yes." Rothschild replies, suddenly uncomfortable by the blood red eyes gazing at him in a rather…hungry fashion? His parents taught him that lesson long ago, however it would seem that Shiraz had to endure much more for such a lesson. uncomfortable yet again, the blonde clears his throat. "Well…it's getting late" is started off out of an tense tone upon realizing how close he was to the other man. Upon his relaxing Rothschild leaned out of his stool to rest on the bed with the pale man looming over him. "You should really return to your room Sadistica."

There is a slight pause. "True. I should retire to my chambers soon…" The cruel man smiles ever so slightly. Rothschild found himself trapped. Gazing deeply into blood red eyes that had seemed to suck the air right out of him. He had never seen such soulless eyes and yet they just...

He had to look at something else just so he could breath.

Nearly desperate, the English man moved his gaze slightly. His eyes pick up on a few small scars which is to be assumed is from life in the wilderness known as Picodon Jungle. Pale flesh glowing with health then…then something that should have been expected happened with the given situation.

Those pastel lips. Those near flawless lips which curl into a devilish grin. Then they part.

"Rothschild, you appear…distracted…" is purred softly.

Blue eyes dart upward to see a type of enchantment in the other's eyes alight with surprise. He caught his name. His first name, with Shiraz never happens, had just been spoken with a rather…coy nature. "O-of course not." The man bumbles through his words for the first time in his life. "You really should…"

"Should what?" Shiraz hums, leaning ever so slightly closer.

The next thing Rothschild knew their lips connect with a heat. Upon feeling the cannibal's lips press against his firmly and without hesitation shaky hands dart up and snatch Shiraz's shoulders in an attempt to stop this foolishness. Grasping onto broad shoulders he gives a shove, startled though not afraid.

As if Shiraz would take no for an answer.

The one sided kiss continues with a ember. Dominating the embrace the purple haired man laces his fingers through the other male's blonde hair. "It seems you need a little convincing." Shiraz murmurs along resistant lips, fist closing in the man's hair, ravenously clutching golden locks roughly in the back. He refuses to release this beautiful living thing.

With a soft cry Rothschild opens his mouth and cries out in discomfort, nails digging into the thin fabric of Shiraz's skin tight shirt. Taking this to his advantage as he had intended to, Shiraz's tongue ventures into the moist cavern. Immediately the snake-like tongue explores every space available to it.

Instead of biting down on the tongue like he had intended to, Rothschild ended up with a shiver coursing it's way up his spine, igniting his body in a rather unusual way. The texture of their tongues just felt soft and purely electrifying. As he hesitates, the blonde picks up on a unfamiliar taste. It was sweet, perhaps nectar? Or maybe even honey? Not something that was to be expected from a being who spits up acid and various poisons made naturally in his body.

Within moments Rothschild was returning the passionate kiss despite his sexuality. Shivers taking his body, unsure if it was the kiss itself or the fact that it was this over powering sense this man brings. The short haired man scarcely noticed the hold on his hair loosening to the point where metallic claws were caressing him with care. Or the fact the taller man had pulled him to the bed and was now hovering over him. However relaxed he was his hold on the jungle creature's shoulders remained firm.

Another thing had not escaped the slight keen of observation. In the beginning of this dance of the tongues, Shiraz fumbled with the kiss. As if new to such a thing. Scarcely recalling that the man was a virgin, Rothschild wondered if maybe he had never shared a kiss before.

Upon this questioning, the ruby eyed man pulls away. Not thinking, as many do in this type of situation, Rothschild follows the retreating lips as to not whimper at the loss of such a delicious treat. Without second guessing that very action, Shiraz adds to the flames of passion which he started.

Tranquil enough to render his thoughts useless, the blonde slides his tentative hands down the bare arms of the pasty man. Not even feeling the faint sense of metallic talons on his sides, the experience of feeling pointed fangs along his tongue on occasion or even the slight pant between the two bought the two men back to their senses.

They quickly lost themselves amongst the passions of desire.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

All these memories flooded the dying man, the pain now numb to his body. The senses knocked out of him, not even heat was present for him. Rothschild felt cold. Through rugged breathing, he felt a familiar hold. Something was digging into his side. There is distant sound, crashing and roaring. There was even smell. Smoke and fire is strong and if one focused they were to most likely to pick up on sweat and blood as well.

With all his strength it seemed, the bloodied Rothschild opens his eyes. Awake, he hears alarms and sees flashing red. Along the red there are falling metal sheets and debris from the headquarters. Warmth caught his attention. "Hm?"

"Seems you've awoken" is panted out in exhaustion, as if… "I'm afraid you picked quite an inconvenient time to do so Rothschild."

"Shiraz?" The English man mutters, looking around. He remembered being in the containment room last. Realizing that he is in the arm of the other man, he figures out Musashi had let the man live and instead of going after the child as ordered he abandoned his post to find him instead. "What are you…" It takes him a moment to truly realize that the two were outside, racing along the spiral corridor as the building crumbles slowly.

"Gandrake has forsaken us." Shiraz explains with bated breath, leaping over a large gape where a bridge use to stand firmly. "I was after the brat when the building started crashing down. I chose my evils." The man continues his racing. He is a survivor, a design in his blood. Shiraz will not die easily and will fight every step of the way, more so with this blonde man.

Confused, the man looks up in a sense of concern. "Chosen your evils?" He doesn't have to have it explained to him however he does not… "You've gotten the wrong idea of…"

"No I have not." Shiraz corrects. "It is in my nature to find a mate. I have found one in you."

Uncomfortable Rothschild says nothing, strength returning to him.

"Even if you do not return my feelings I will remain by your side. I am yours to do as you please." The pale man answers without hesitation, resting for a moment in an alcove as to not suddenly drop from over working his already battle ridden body. His use of combat means that the male must disregard a lot of factors in sword fighting. As such, Rothschild looks over the man once again, more carefully this time around. Though the clothing is dark, Shiraz was not only drenched in sweat but blood as well. Various gashes are to be found along his arms and even his chest. The English man was surprised the jungle beast was still able to race at full speed as he was.

"You make it to easy for others to take advantage of you."

"No." Shiraz pants, his hair sticking to his face in messy clumps. "I'll listen to only you, no one else."

"You listened to Gandrake."

There is no faltering from the nature based creature. "I chose to listen out of boredom and the promises he made. I found a mate in you and only you."

"You'd let me use you?"

Again. No wavering. "Yes."

This struck Rothschild as strange. That's not what…what was said before. What…"What happened to trust no one?"

A soft chuckle is heard as the Sasori leaps out of his alcove and begins his race downward. "My blood has conditioned me. I know you'll use me."

Rothschild simmered over this. He liked the man's personality. It complemented his own so well, both being heartless bastards. Rothschild grew up surrounded by idiots and lazy pricks who expected good to come to them. He worked for everything he has. The purple haired man was anything but idiotic or lazy. He thought. He schemed. He uses strong words. He works at his best at all times. He was everything the blonde could ever hope in a woman.

However Shiraz is by no means a woman. That was intimidating in itself. Rothschild never once questioned his sexuality, not even when he shared that night with the other man. He had just dismissed it an moved on with his life.

Thinking it over again, Rothschild was a bit tentative. He had successfully discarded that night. However now that he was surfacing such memories…he wasn't so sure what to think. Shiraz had treated him with such tender care, as if he could damage the other if he were to be too rough or hasty. The man spent a lot of time pleasing Rothschild, driving the blonde crazy. The things he could do with his mouth, this tongue, even his morphing tail. He was an orgasming mess before they even joined bodies and became one.

Looking over the vast ocean, Rothschild pushes aside his thoughts. "If we survive this I want us to rebuild the base contract of Gandrake business in mining nebulite…" The man looks up at the dark clouds and roaring storm overhead. "Without the taking over the world part" is added with dry humor. If Gandrake cannot do it with is power and resources, then it seemed like an impossible task that mind as well be dismissed.

"When we survive we will do that." Finally Shiraz is forced to slow down as he leaps boldly off the last draw bridge, startling the one in his arms. Nearly flawlessly, the purple haired man throws Rothschild over his shoulder and uses his claws to catch himself on a tree at the base of the island. He expertly uses the claws on his feet to dig into the bark to slow down their fall rate until harshly landing on a low branch.

With most of the difficult work done, Shiraz leaps off the branch and lands on cool grass. Walking slowly, Rothschild is placed on his feet, having expected to walk by now. The crashing of the falling building is still behind them so they trudge to safety, in need of rest. The walk remains quiet as Rothschild considers the more important things in his life. The life he has to start anew. His sexuality. His needs. His wants. His desires.

Once the ocean and beach are in sight, the toll of this journey shows on the defeated men. However the toll came at more of a price to the pale one. Unable to take another step, Shiraz collapses to the grass in an ungraceful fashion. The fall caught the nearly lethargic blonde. Looking over, he gets a real chance to look over his savior. He looked worse off, as if he wouldn't make the night. Almost worried, Rothschild kneels in a slump to tend to the man's wounds. His own were mostly bruises from his fall. Seven months ago he would have left this man to rot. Now…things have changed. Or possibly things are the same but rather he had changed instead.

Whichever the reason, Rothschild continues his tending. A sense of worry pestering the back of his skull. "Perhaps…" he starts quietly. "Perhaps we could…actually be lovers…we're well quipped for one another and…and…" He stops thinking for a bit, unable to believe he is speaking to a indolent man. One not even of his race even. "Love is only a chemical reaction. You've even said so yourself…we cannot…" To make matters worse the sane man begins to argue with himself. Matters worst? It sounds like he is losing. "Despite that…it's unreliable…insatiable…it's…it's unruly…" Nearly frightened by such feelings dwelling in his chest, the blonde gazes upward at the storm overhead. "It's also…undeniable…as much as unexplainable…" The man stops thinking. He just stares blankly at the clouds roaring high above, feeling for once instead of putting logic into everything. There is the recall of the passion they shared one night. The sheer fervor. The raw emotion. The lust. There was so much excitement. So much emotion. And not all from Shiraz.

Then fear and iciness fills the man as the thought of the risk of the Sasori dying. This brought isolation and despair along with pain and dismay. What if he didn't make it tonight? What if something was wrong or there was something they missed? Or worse, Gandrake succeeds? There were so many possibilities yet…

It all seems so simple now.

"Love is never rational…no matter the circumstances. Be it nature, chemical reactions or utter imprudence…" The man murmurs to himself, making his decision at this very moment. "I…I actually…need you Shiraz…" He then looks down to look over the male, violet hair thrown about through the grass and across the earth. The shine lost in blood and dust. Body littered with blood, bruises and dirt. "Don't you dare leave me…"

The blonde is left with the wait. For the first time his patience is truly tested. Everything will have to wait until morning. Morning carves out his entire future, be it with Shiraz or without the man.

All he can do is hope


End file.
